The License
by Evanescent Darkness
Summary: Otto gets his license, and a girl. His day seems to go well, but will it end well? (Teen Rocket Power Fic) R&R pleez
1. The License

The License:  
Otto was so excited. Tomorrow was his sweet 16. He was getting his license, and him and Raymundo were going "car looking" that evening. It was going to be an awesome day! Or so Otto thought…  
"All right, time to go to school and brag!" exclaimed Otto, "I am finally sixteen!" Otto looked in the mirror and spruced up his hair. "Lookin' good, baby," he said to himself. "Come on Rocket Boy!" yelled his sister Reggie, who was turning 17 in August. "I told you not to call me that! I am not Rocket Boy! I am either Otto or Ottoman! Just not Rocket Boy!" Otto yelled back. So childish, he thought to himself. Otto grabbed his stuff, and ran out side to his sister's yellow VW Beetle. Twister and Sam were already waiting for him.  
"Man, if you don't stop lookin' in the mirror every morning, we're gonna be even more late!" screamed Twister. Otto hopped in the front seat. "Step on it, Reg!" said Twist. "This car won't get up and go but so fast, since it only has a four cylinder engine in it," stated Sam. "Squid, we really don't have time for your technical explanations," replied Otto. "Besides, it's nicer than your car isn't it?" he questioned Sam. Sam said nothing. He didn't have a car yet, but was going to get one soon. "Lay off, Otto," argued Reggie. They rode the rest of the way to school in silence.   
Reggie parked in front of the school and everyone got out. "Later," said everyone in sequence.   
The school day seemed to drag by. Otto's patience was growing lower and anticipation was getting higher. Can't this day go by any faster? he thought. He couldn't wait to see what kind of car Ray had in store for him. He hoped it was a red Jeep Wrangler, that way, when he and the crew wanted to go to their surf spot, he could just tie the boards on top, and drive right onto the beach. He really wanted to impress someone too, maybe even snag a date with her. Her name was Savannah, but every one called her Sunny. She wasn't the most popular girl in school, but she was really pretty and very nice. Otto really had his eyes on her. Her mid-length, golden brown hair, green eyes, and a beautiful personality. She smiled at Otto every time she walked past him in the hallways. She makes these long, miserable high school days worth it all, thought Otto.   
Otto counted down the seconds to the end of the day bell. He pushed everyone out of the way and ran outside to his sister's Beetle. But to his surprise it wasn't there. But he finally saw it, and when he did, behind it was sitting a brand new red Jeep Wrangler! "Happy sweet 16, Otto!" yelled all of his friends and his dad. "Oh my God!" screamed Otto a million times over and over again. "Thanks Dad! Oh my God! Thank you so much!" he hugged his dad so hard, it knocked the breath from him. And through all the excitement, there she was, standing in person, Sunny. "Hi Otto! Happy birthday!" she said shyly. "Uhm, hi…uh…S-Sunny…what a surprise…" he stuttered. "I saw all these balloons and I asked who's Jeep this was. Your dad told me it was your 16th birthday present. I just wanted to tell you Happy 16th." she said. "Thanks. So, uh, you wanna be the first to ride in her? I mean, I'm going to get my license today. Wanna come?" he asked. "I would love to! Lemme call my mom and ask first." she replied. So she called her mom on her cell and her mom said yes, just as long as she came back by 9:30 PM. "Great!" said Otto. So she rode with Otto, his dad, and friends and Otto got his license.   
"Hop in, I am gonna take this baby for a spin!" said Otto. "Now you be careful Otto. It's your first day, and I'm trusting you," warned Raymundo. "I will dad, I will," said Otto impatiently. "Can we go now?" "Yes, but be back before your curfew. Be careful, son," stated Ray. "Later dad! Much," said Otto. Sunny got in and they drove off.   
"So, I know where this really beautiful spot is, where you can see the sunset, and it's also my favorite surf spot," said Otto. "You can drive right onto the beach." "Really? Wow, sounds great," replied Sunny. They arrived within 15 minutes. Otto put the Jeep into four-wheel drive and drove out onto the beach. "Just in time, too!" said Otto. "It's gorgeous!" said Sunny. Otto looked at Sunny. "Um, Sunny, there is something I have been meaning to tell you, but I haven't got the chance. I have been too scared," Otto said nervously. "Yes?" asked Sunny. "Um, well it's just that, I, uh, I really…" he stuttered. "Really what?" she asked. "I really…really like you," he replied. He felt relieved. Sunny didn't act surprised. "Well, Otto, the truth is…uh, well…I like you too." "What a coincidence!" he said. "Man, this day has went better than I thought," he sighed. They both looked at each other at the same time. Man, did Otto feel weird right then. It was the first time in his life he had ever felt this way for a girl. Slowly they moved closer, then they kissed. Things seemed to be happening a little too fast.   
"Well, it's almost 9:15, I better get you home," Otto said. "Yeah, I guess," she replied, "Thanks for taking me tonight." "No problemo." As he drove them off of the beach it started to rain. "Man, it's raining pretty hard out there," he said, trying to act concerned. "Maybe you should pull over," said Sunny worriedly. "I'm fine, I know how to drive," he said. Just as he said that, while he was going around a sharp curb, he started sliding. "Otto! Slow down! You're hydroplaning!" screamed Sunny. The Jeep twisted and turned in all sorts of directions. It finally slowed to a halt when it slammed into the side of a tree. Everything blacked out. Otto was still conscious, but Sunny was not. He could taste the bitter linger of blood in his mouth. "Sunny! Sunny, wake up! Sunny!!!" he screamed. She was covered in blood. Otto had a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. His ego had gotten in the way, and he should have slowed down like Sunny had said. He saw her cell phone, and dialed 911. "Yes…nine…one one… I've just been in a wreck…yes, I'm fine, but my friend here..sh-she's not…you gotta help me…please…help…"  
Within minutes had the ambulance arrived, Otto got even more frantic. He didn't know anything else to do. Finally, until he passed out.   
The next thing he remembered was lying in a hospital bed with no one around. "S-sunny..?" he whispered. "Oh, thank heavens. You're up now! We thought we were going to have to announce you to be in a coma!" said a lady, evidently the doctor. "Sunny? Where's Sunny?" Otto asked. "Savannah is fine. She just has a few broken bones, but they are fixing her up now," replied the doctor. "Bones? Broken? How many is a few? What bones did she break?" Otto was asking erratically. "Don't worry Otto, I assure you, she is and will be fine," said the doctor impatiently. "I am going to give you a shot to ease the pain, and it will put you to sleep within a few seconds." That was the last thing Otto remembered until he woke up for the second time.  
"Uhh…" Otto moaned. "Where am I?" He looked around to see a blonde lady, a nurse evidently. "Good morning, sweetheart. Or should I say good afternoon?" said the nurse. "Afternoon?" he questioned. "Yes, it's one o-clock. You have slept all morning," she replied. Otto tried to sit up. "Oww! My arm!" he screamed. "Oh, don't try to move sweetie. You broke your arm in the accident," she informed him. "And your little girlfriend is doing fine. She has only a broken rib and a fractured wrist." Otto about passed out again. "Only?!" he about yelled. "Is she gonna be okay?" "Yes, she is healing up quite quickly. Would you like to see her?" she asked. Otto couldn't have been more happy. "Yes!"   
The nurse helped him into a wheelchair and wheeled him into room 104, Sunny's room. Otto's heart sank when he saw her. Her beautiful face was bruised and cut up, her right arm was swollen up huge, and her tan complexion was now a pale white. She looked so frail and weak. "Sunny?" Otto said as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Otto…" she whispered. "I am so sorry Sunny. I should have listened and went around the curb slower and I just don't know what to say, and I…" Otto cried. "Otto, I am fine. I am going to be okay. The doctor said I would being going home in about a week or so," she tried to explain. Otto couldn't say anything. He was about to choke on the huge lump in his throat. The endless tears ran down his face. He then again, fainted.  
Waking up for the third time, it was presently 5:00 in the afternoon. Otto felt like throwing up. From the way it smelled, he had already. "Otto? Otto, son, you're okay!" he heard his dad's voice. "Dad?" Otto asked. "Son, I was called to the hospital last night at about ten fifteen. They told me you got in a wreck. I am just glad you are okay," Ray said. Otto felt horrible. Not only was his brand new car a wreck, but so was the girl he loved.   
The next day, Otto went home. Everything was the same way as he had left it when he left two mornings ago. He lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. He wanted to go see Sunny, but he had nothing to drive. And besides, he had no idea where his wallet was with his license in it. He picked up the phone and called Twister.   
"Man, I'm sorry about what happened the night before," Twist sympathized. Otto didn't say anything. I am too, thought Otto. "You okay, man?" Twist asked. Otto nodded. He had a sudden urge to go back home and lay in his bed and cry. "Thanks for taking me to the hospital Twist. I don't know what I would do without you," said Otto. "Hey, do you think we can stop by the florist right quick?" Otto asked. "Sure," Twist said.   
Otto and Twist walked into the hospital. They walked over to the receptionist. "Is there a Savannah Morgan here?" asked Otto. "Room 207," she told them. They took the elevator up to the second floor. They slowly walked to room 207.  
Surprisingly, Sunny had looked better than the day before. Otto tried to swallow the lump in his throat and keep his tears from falling. "Hey," Sunny said. "Hey," said Otto. "Hey Twister," she said. "Hey," he replied. "Here I brought you these," said Otto while showing her the beautiful dozen yellow roses he had brought her. "They're gorgeous. Thank you," Sunny said weakly. "Put them over there," she pointed to the table with all of the flowers and balloons. Otto sat them down and sat down in the chair beside Twist.   
"Sunny, I am so sorry. I don't even know what to say," Otto said. "Otto, I know you didn't do it on purpose. It could have happened to anybody," she replied. "Want me to leave you two alone for a sec?" asked Twist. "Yeah, if you don't mind," replied Otto. Twist walked over to Sunny and told her to get better soon and left to go sit in the lobby. Silence. "My dad is coming up in a minute," Sunny said to break the silence. Otto said nothing. Great, now I have to face her dad, Otto thought sadly.   
Within a few minutes, Sunny's dad, Benny came in. He was tall and built big, like a football player. Otto gulped and suddenly felt very small. Ohh, I'm gonna get crushed! he thought. Otto stood up and looked at him. He was at least a foot taller and 150 pounds more than him. Benny looked at Otto fiercely. "Uhm..hi sir. I'm Otto and…" he barely got out before Benny interrupted him. "I know who you are, son," he said with a deep masculine voice. "Sir, you have no idea how sorry I am. Really, it was rainy, and I hydroplaned, and I…" Otto couldn't finish. He was too scared. "I understand, son. That's why they call them accidents," the big man said.   
Benny walked over to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "How are you feeling honey?" he asked. "Better," she said. "Daddy, please don't be mad at Otto. It wasn't his fault," she pleaded. Otto just sat there, silently praying for his life. "We'll work something out," Benny said. Yeah, he'll work my joint out of my socket! Otto thought.  
  
Well, this is the end, thought Otto. He was completely clue-less. "Son, I had a talk with your father," said Benny. "I understand this was, after all, an accident, was it not?" "Yes sir," replied Otto shakily. "Your father has already worked out a punishment for you, but that is your business. I have worked out one for you and my daughter on my own terms," explained Benny. Otto swallowed hard. His face was a pale white where all the blood was draining from it. "I do not want you to ever take my daughter anywhere with you again," Benny said. Otto's heart sank. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, he thought. "But there is one acception," said Benny. "My daughter can meet you somewhere, but you will never be able to drive her anywhere again, unless you can prove to me somehow, that you are a careful driver. However, that may take a while. My daughter will be a recuperation for another week or so." Otto felt a little more relieved, but didn't feel much better about Sunny. "Yes sir. I really am sorry," Otto tried to explain. "I understand, son. I just hope you have learned your lesson," Benny replied as he left the room.   
"Sunny, I am really sorry. I ruined everything," Otto said. "No you didn't. It was an accident," Sunny comforted Otto. She started to close her eyes and sleep. "I'll leave you alone so you can sleep now," Otto said. Otto kissed her on the forehead and said something he had never said to anyone other than family: "I love you."   
About a month later, things went back to normal. Besides Otto losing his license for a year as punishment from Ray, everything was fine. Otto wasn't going to get a new car. He was going to be saving up money from his job to buy his own the year he was currently grounded. Otto and Sunny kept seeing each other, and kept on going out, but they had to meet when they went on dates, instead of Otto driving them to places. Everything was back to normal.   
The End! 


	2. The Return of the License

"The Return of the License"  
Otto wasn't the only guy who had been working all year for a new car. It had been over a year since he and Sunny had gotten into a wreck that rainy night. He wasn't grounded anymore, so he had his license back. Now, he just needed a car. "I don't have enough money for a new car, so I'll just have to get an older, used car," he told Twister as they sat at a table at the Shack.   
"As soon as I finish my fries, I'll take you to look for one, okay?" Twist said.  
Twist finished his fries, and just as soon as he and Otto got up, Sam drove up in a green Ford Focus. He got out of the car and walked up to them. "Hey guys! I finally got a new ride!" he exclaimed. Twist and Otto were surprised. "Well, it's not brand new. It's about two years old," Sam explained. They could tell Sam was really happy about his new car.   
Otto gazed into space, as he remembered the first time he saw his gorgeous new Jeep.   
Twist interrupted his daydream, "Me and Otto were just about to go searching for his new car. Wanna hang?"   
Sammy nodded and asked, "Can I drive?"   
"Sure, saves me some gas money," Twist agreed.  
It seemed they had been to a million different car dealerships, looking, searching, trying to find the perfect car. Finally, Otto found it. A Jeep Wrangler, just like his old one, except it was about three years older, and it was bright yellow. He loved it at first sight. "Oh man! I want that one! That's my car!" he exclaimed. A dealer walked out on the lot and asked the three if they needed any help. Otto asked how much the down payment was, and he had just enough money saved up. He and the guys went inside so Otto could fill out some paper work. The dealer told Otto he could pick it up the next day. He couldn't have been happier! He couldn't wait to pick up his new car!  
He went the next day to pick up his Jeep. They had cleaned it, and it had been waxed to a perfect shine. He got in, cranked it up, and drove home with Twist and Sam following close behind.  
He drove up into his driveway and beeped the horn. Ray and Reggie ran outside. "How awesome is this?" Reggie said excitedly.  
Ray was happy, but he asked Otto, concerned, "Do you have enough money to pay for this?"  
"Yes, I make just enough a month at the skate shop to make the payments," Otto explained.  
"Now we can drive right on the beach when we go surfing! We got ourselves a beach mobile! We can get a surf board rack to put on the back, and go on road trips anytime!" Reggie almost screamed.  
"Yeah! My Beach-Mobile! We should go to the Spot this weekend to celebrate!" Otto suggested, "I'll be back soon. I'm gonna go show it to Sunny!" Otto drove off and down the street.   
He pulled into her driveway and got out. He ran up to the door to her house and rang the doorbell. Sunny's dad, Benny, opened the door. "Is Sunny home?" Otto asked.   
"Yeah, hold on," Benny said. "Sunny! Otto's here! Come down here!"   
She ran down the steps and to the front door. "Hey! I saw you pull up out my window. Is that your new ride?" she asked.   
He nodded, "Yeah, it's my 'Beach-Mobile.' Pretty wicked, huh?"  
"Yeah, pretty wicked," she replied. Sunny walked off the porch, then turned back and gave her dad a funny look.  
"I'll leave you two alone," Benny winked and smiled as he walked inside and closed the door.   
Sunny and Otto walked out to the Jeep, sat in it, and talked for about an hour or so. "It's getting pretty late. I'd better go. Besides, I don't want your dad to hate me anymore than he already does," Otto said as he looked down.   
"My dad doesn't hate you," Sunny said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He kissed her good night, walked her up to her house, and drove home.  
When he arrived at his house, Sam's car and two other SUVs were parked in the yard. "Who's that?" Otto said to himself.  
He walked in and saw Ray, Twist, Isis, and Sam sitting in his living room. He also noticed that Sam was sitting beside a girl with brown hair and glasses. "Hey, I told you about my car, but I haven't told you about Mallory. We're all still going on that surf trip this weekend, right? Well, you mind if we add one more person?" Sam asked.   
"Make that two!" Reg walked in from the kitchen, and following her was a tall dude with black hair. Otto was confused. Who are these people? Find out in, "Mystery People." 


	3. Mystery People

"Mystery People"  
"And you two are?" Otto asked.   
The girl with the glasses stood up and said, "I'm Mallory Daileigh. I'm Sam's girlfriend. Nice to meet you!"   
Otto was still confused. He looked to the tall guy beside Reggie. "Lemme guess, you're Reggie's boyfriend?" Otto questioned him.   
"Yes. I'm Hunter Richfort," he said with a deep voice. Otto still didn't know what was going on.   
"Why are you all here? Did someone die or something? Are you all going to tell me bad news, or what?" he interrogated, "And why haven't I seen you two before?"   
"I just started going with Hunter yesterday, and Sam started going with Mallory the day before," Reggie explained, "We had to ask you if you were still going on that surf trip with us, and if you mind if a couple more friends come with us."   
Otto said, "Okay, why not? But we can't all fit in my Jeep!"   
Mallory jumped up. "I have a Jeep too! A four door one! Sam, Reggie and Hunter can ride with me!" she offered.  
"Okay, so is this weekend okay with everyone?" Otto asked them. Everyone nodded okay. After everyone left, he went to his room to call Sunny and get the okay with her. Find out how the trip goes in, "Surf Trip." 


End file.
